Hoenn - Unlimited
by Crystar500
Summary: <html><head></head>A rewrite of the Hoenn storyline. Told from Brendan, May and a an OC's point of view. Takes place at the same time as Kanto-Unlimited, a rewrite of the Kanto story.</html>


The girl leaned on the railing on the northernmost part of the pier. Clad in black jeans and a white jacket, she was the only soul on the pier that night. The ships on either side of the pier were docked for the night, with the sailors already gone home. It was her favorite time of night on her favorite type of day - a sky that was clear with stars and a moon that shone bright in it's reflection on the ocean blue. The moonlight also hit her long, black hair at just the right angle for a stunning effect.

It was certainly stunning in her childhood friend's eyes. He stood behind her, clad in his knit hat and new trainer's uniform. Supposedly it was a Hoenn fashion trend. At least that's what he told her. He knew something was wrong. She'd always come here on nights she felt disturbed or upset. Sometimes he'd spend them with her. "You know, it's better if you talk about it." He said to her, shoveling his hands inside his pants pockets.

The girl, although surprised he was there, closed her eyes shut for a few moments. "I'm sorry. You know me all too well, I guess." She replied when she finally opened them. She paid much attention to detail, and her eyelashes were the pretty type that got her childhood friend those butterflies in the stomach.

He nodded his head. "Yeah." He took a slow walk over to stand beside her, with his hands still shoveled in his pockets. "Hey. I know why you're upset. You can't feel bad about something you can't control, Grace. I don't even have control over it."

"You have control over a lot of things." She gave him a smile. She slid her hand on the side of his cheek. He was warm, despite the cool weather.

He chuckled. "No, no. Now's not the time to flirt, Grace." With what he said there, Grace pulled away her hand and the two shared an awkward silence for a few moments before he broke the ice once again. "I'll come and visit one day, you know..."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way. I don't think I can bear to lose a friend." Grace replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

He sighed. "I know. I'll miss you. If it was up to me, I'd stay here in Castelia, but Dad wants to move somewhere more rural, and Hoenn was the right place. Plus, he - "

"I know the details already." Grace frowned as she cut him off. "Just... remember me, okay?" She looked up into his eyes. The clear, mysterious gray color of her eyes just made the butterflies worse for him.

"Uh... yeah. Of course I will. We'll keep in touch, right? Through email?" He gave her a reassuring smile. He was blushing, and it was noticeable.

"That's not the same..." Grace looked down at the concrete ground of the pier. The two both frowned and darted their eyes away from one another, with yet another deafening awkward silence.

"Oh, right! I got this for you!" Grace looked up at her friend's now excited expression. He dug through his pocket, taking a metal chain out from his pocket. He held it up from his finger on his right hand and set the chain down in his left hand. It was a small silver chain, with a black and white yin-yang symbol attached to it. "There. I think it suits you." He reached over, unattaching the chain and reattaching it once he placed it around her neck. "Perfect fit." He said, looking her over once it was on.

Grace turned red. "I... love it! The moonlight is shining on it!" She gasped in excitement. She looked happy for a few moments, twirling the little symbol of the necklace with her fingers. It didn't last long, and she turned sad again a few moments later. "Oh... but I have nothing to give you. I'll always remember you from the chain, but how will you remember me?"

Her friend shook his head. "No thanks. I appreciate it, but I really don't need anything from you, honest." He ran a nervous hand through her long hair. He had gotten up the courage to look her straight in the eyes.

Grace blushed a deep red. She hesitated a few moments. After thinking it over, she pulled his head towards her, letting her lips meets his in a gentle kiss. He was in shock, but only closed his eyes. It was just as he imagined it would be.

After their romantic moment that lasted for about a few minutes, they both pulled away to catch their breath. They both smiled at each other. Everything was quiet once again until he decided to say, "Yeah. I think I'll remember that."

The two both shared a small laugh. "I'll... see you around, then." Grace said with a nod. The words were even more painful after they both confirmed their romance.

"Yeah... I'll see you around. I'll be sure to email you as soon as I'm there, alright? I have to go get my rest now." He was was stepping backwards slowly, wanting to hear her answer before he finally left.

Grace smiled and nodded, the moonlight making her hair shine once again. "Good luck, Brendan."

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Hoenn! This is just the preview and start of a great adventure!<em>


End file.
